Recent progress in metal halide perovskite solar cells has highlighted many desirable properties of these semiconductor materials, including long charge carrier diffusion length, ease of fabrication, and low trap state density. See, Stranks, S. D.; Eperon, G. E.; Grancini, G.; Menelaou, C.; Alcocer, M. J. P.; Leijtens, T.; Herz, L. M.; Petrozza, A.; Snaith, H. J. Science 2013, 342, 341-344, Xing, G.; Mathews, N.; Sun, S.; Lim, S. S.; Lam, Y. M.; Grätzel, M.; Mhaisalkar, S.; Sum, T. C. Science 2013, 342, 344-347, Green, M. A.; Ho-Baillie, A.; Snaith, H. J. Nature Photon. 2014, 8, 506-514, De Wolf, S.; Holovsky, J.; Moon, S.; Löper, P.; Niesen, B.; Ledinsky, M.; Haug, F.; Yum, J.; Ballif, C. J. Phys. Chem. Lett. 2014, 5, 1035-1039, Shi, D.; Adinolfi, V.; Comin, R.; Yuan, M.; Alarousu, E.; Buin, A.; Chen, Y.; Hoogland, S.; Rothenberger, A.; Katsiev, K.; Losovyj, Y.; Zhang, X.; Dowben, P. A.; Mohammed, O. F.; Sargent, E. H.; Bakr, O. M. Science 2015, 347, 519-522, Stranks, S. D.; Snaith, H. J. Nature Nanotech. 2015, 10, 391-402, and Pazos-Outón, L. M.; Szumilo, M.; Lamboll, R.; Richter, J. M.; Crespo-Quesada, M.; Abdi-Jalebi, M.; Beeson, H. J.; Vru{umlaut over (c)}ini{umlaut over (c)}, M.; Alsari, M.; Snaith, H. J.; Ehrler, B.; Friend, R. H.; Deschler, F. Science 2016, 351, 1430-1433, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The rapid advancement in perovskite solar cells has also led to a renewed interest in nanostructured and colloidal perovskite-based materials. See, Schmidt, L. C.; Pertegas, A.; Gonzalez-Carrero, S.; Malinkiewicz, O.; Agouram, S.; Espallargas, G. M.; Bolink, H. J.; Galian, R. E.; Perez-Prieto, J. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2014, 136, 850-853, Dou, L.; Wong, A. B.; Yu, Y.; Lai, M.; Kornienko, N.; Eaton, S. W.; Fu, A.; Bischak, C. G.; Ma, J.; Ding, T.; Ginsberg, N. S.; Wang, L.-W.; Alivisatos, A. P.; Yang, P. Science 2015, 349, 1518-1521, Tyagi, P.; Arveson, S. M.; Tisdale, W. A. J. Phys. Chem. Lett. 2015, 6, 1911-1916, Sichert, J. A.; Tong, Y.; Mutz, N.; Vollmer, M.; Fischer, S.; Milowska, K. Z.; Cortadella, R. G.; Nickel, B.; Cardenas-Daw, C.; Stolarczyk, J. K.; Urban, A. S.; Feldmann, J. Nano Lett. 2015, 15, 6521-6527, and Protesescu, L.; Yakunin, S.; Bodnarchuk, M. I.; Krieg, F.; Caputo, R.; Hendon, C. H.; Yang, R. X.; Walsh, A.; Kovalenko, M. V. Nano Lett. 2015, 15, 3692-3696, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. While low-dimensional, layered perovskite materials have been studied in the past (see, Papavassiliou, G. C. Prog. Solid State Chem. 1997, 25, 125-270, Papavassiliou, G. C.; Koutselas, I. B. Synt. Met. 1995, 71, 1713-1714, Ishihara, T.; Takahashi, J.; Goto, T. Phys. Rev. B 1990, 42, 11099-11107, Mitzi, D. B. J. Chem. Soc., Dalton Trans. 2001, 1-12, Mitzi, D. B.; Chondroudis, K.; Kagan, C. R. IBM J. Res. Dev. 2001, 45, 29-45, and Mitzi, D. B. Prog. Inorg. Chem. 1999, 48, 1-121, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety), bright and colloidally stable versions of these materials have only recently been developed. See, Yuan, Z.; Shu, Y.; Xin, Y.; Ma, B. Chem. Commun. 2016, 52, 3887-3890, and Lignos, I.; Stavrakis, S.; Nedelcu, G.; Protesescu, L.; deMello, A. J.; Kovalenko, M. V. Nano Lett 2016, 16, 1869-1877, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Perovskite nanoplatelets are particularly interesting because they exhibit strong quantum confinement effects, which enable thickness-dependent property tuning. Furthermore, Quan et al. have demonstrated that nanoplatelet-based perovskite solar cells exhibit enhanced resistance to air and water exposure as compared to their bulk counterparts, likely a result of surface passivation provided by ligand species. See, Quan, L. N.; Yuan, M.; Comin, R.; Voznyy, O.; Beauregard, E. M.; Hoogland, S.; Buin, A.; Kirmani, A. R.; Zhao, K.; Amassian, A.; Kim, D. H.; Sargent, E. H. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2016, 138, 2649-2655, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.